


Art for "Sins of Omission"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Dark, Fan Comics, M/M, Suicide and related issues, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for Sins of Omission by Kiyaar. YES.Also it's "ongoing" because Sins it's also ongoing and I still have several WIPs as well.





	1. What grief feels like.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527590) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> This fic destroys me and I enjoy it very very VERY much :)))
> 
>  
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/99604122644/tony-decides-that-if-this-is-what-grief-feels)

_Tony decides that if this is what grief feels like, he’s never known it before._

  



	2. "No, it wasn’t"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/100199150909/im-steve-too-steve-says-and-he-realizes-hes)

_“No, it wasn’t,” Tony says._

  



	3. This is all he can give.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/100789305659/ill-stay-with-you-he-sobs-im-not-leaving)

_This is all he can do now, this is all he can give._  


  



	4. "You have always loved him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/101381111559/steve-wonders-if-the-truth-should-be-so-hard-to)

_Steve wonders if the truth should be so hard to hear._

  



	5. Make me believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on "Don't say a word" lyrics by Sonata Arctica.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!]()

  
  



	6. Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-comic of an excerpt of chapter 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/158328002269/chapter-26-tinder-sins-of-omission-by-kiyaar)

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
